Hello Is Forever
by Hotaru-domo
Summary: A story based around when the characters are in there late teens. Naruto must fight his childhood friend and one love. Everything will fall into place eventually.The first chapter is very long cause I wrote all of that during the summer
1. To the love I cherish

"_Are you sure you're ready?"_

"_Of course, I've had too much training to back down now."_

"_You were suppose to have exactly 15 yrs of training before this, as he has had _

_Many years also."_

" _I know…but I've had a S-rank criminal teaching me, all he's had is a good- for - nothing- sannin."_

"…_You know what will happen if you fail __again_…"

"I know."

" Wow… I can't believe its been fourteen and ahalf years since I've step foot in this village."

"Don't get to comfortable ,Naruto. We're just here to see how things are.""C'mon Jirya, you always treat me like a little kid. I am 26 years old." Naruto says wearly , looking around for anybody he knew. Jirya sighs."I'm going to talk to Tsunade , why don't you go train or something."

"WHAT!!I'm finally home from training and you want me to train**MORE**!?" Naruto bursts out. A few villagers look up from wht they are doing but don't say anything. Jirya said nothing. Has Naruto stood alone watching Jirya walk away he had a thought. Probably a impossible thought ,but still. Naruto starts racing toward the one place he had always ran to when he was in trouble. Just a few more turns and I'll be there he thinks. Just has Naruto turns the last corner all the hope in his eyes turns to misery. It look as if no one had lived in the Uchiah Manison in years.

Naruto couldn't stop staring at the once nicely painted mainsion, which now was a dark and gloomy sight. The metal on the gate had long been replaced by rust; Even the old swing that held so many memories was about to give way.

Naruto quietly walked up towards the manision. Once he got to the door he stopped. What was he suppose to do if it was locked? Break in? No, no matter how much she had put him thru he would never do that to her. She still blonged here.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turns around to see Haruno Sakura , a old childhood friend, waving at him on the other side of the gate. "Naruto, What are you doing here? This place has been deserted for years. Why don't you and I get some ramen?My treat!" Sakura smiles. Naruto tries to smile back but it ends in failure. "I'll be right there." Naruto mumbles, slowly catching up to his old friend.

"So Naruto, hows your training going?" Sakura ask between a small slurp of noodle.

" Trainings going good…I guess." Sakura looks deeply into her bowl of ramen. "Naruto, I

Know somethings bothering you. By now, you would already have ate your way thur ten bowls… you can tell me." Naruto gently pushes his bowl away and looks down at the polished table.

"I'm just not hungery." There was a awkard silence intil Sakura finally speaks up.

" You would still _love_ her even if she massacred the whole village, wouldn't you?"

Naruto tenses up but slowly calms back down. "Why did you bring her up like that…"

"Because Naruto, I know what your going through. When Sasuke left… I felt empty and still do today. Its hard to let someone go…but I think it might be the best."

"Best for what?"

"For you , Naruto. Whenever your back in the village you never eat and your Always hanging around the Uchiah Manision. And when your gone your training to your death with Jiriya. I'm saying this because I care… I think you should just forget about Kurakay. " Sakura goes back to playing with her ramen, " It's just not healthy . Besides, Kurakay really wasn't the righ- Naruto?" Sakura looks to see a empty seat. "CHA! HE LEAVES ME THE BILL!! I'M GOING TO GET HIM!!"

_My feet were pounding , but I kept on. I had to reach the leaf village before nightfall. Atleast, that's what Itachi sensi told me. He said the quicker I get this done , the better. I hope this can be done quickly. But even now, theres something about this mission I can't shake off my heart. I'm pretty sure that he still remembers me… then again fourteen and a half years is along time.I bang myself in the head. Stop thinking about him…even if you might still…I gulp, I was about five yards away from the leaf village. I slowly take down the guards and head into the village, slipping into a dark ally. _

_Finally….I'm in._

Why did Sakura have to bring her up like that? I know it was only out of thought…

…but…

..Why did you go Kurakay?…

Naruto finds himself in the forest, the gentle rush of a waterfall not to far. Naruto walks to a shaded spot and sits down. As he slowly closes his eyes he could almost feel Kurakay by him, her sweet laughter trembling out after about everything he said…

"…It's been a long time…hasn't it?"

Naruto quickly looks up to the tallest tree to see a small glimpse of sky blue hair.

" Who's there?"

There was a long silence. Everything went still.

"I asked you a question! Why won't you answer?"

The wind tumbled through the trees making the forest have a eerie feel.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" A small figure jumps from the tree, landing on it's feet. Naruto stands up and stares real hard at the mysterious figure. It seemed as if the forest became darker. Naruto steps forward alittle , stunned by what he was seeing.

"Kurakay, is tha-" Naruto gets cut off by a familiar yet distant voice.

"_Uzumaki Naruto_…**fight me!**"

" Tsunade, can I stop now? I've been doing the same jutsu for days now." Mika pleas.

"Not intil you have got it down perfect." Mika sighs and starts to do it once more. Just then there was a rustle in the bushes. Tsunade turns sharply and takes out a kunai. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Keeping her eyes on the bushes she slowly puts her kunai away.

"It's just you, old man. When did you get back into the village?"

"I got in just two nights ago, but not just for a visit." Jiriya says softly, tring not to draw Mika's attenion away from her training. " Oh? And why have you come back?" Jiriya gets out of the bushes and sits beside Tsunade. "Its about Naruto. I haven't seen him since we came back and I'm beginning to wonder why the Akatsuki haven't struck yet." Tsunade takes a sip of tea ,thinking of what Jiriya just said. "You'r saying that it could be anytime soon?"

"Well, they held off eleven years more then I thought. They most have some kind of stragey or weapen they've been holding back. For now we need to keep a close eye on Naruto intil I can find out more." By this time Mika had already stopped training and started to listein. "You just said yourself that you haven't seen him in a couple of days." Tsunade whispers . "Exactly. That's why I'll need someone who knows where he usally is and can locate him _fast._"

Mika runs toward the two sannin. "I'll do it!"

Both Jiriya and Tsunade look at Mika. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I've been on the same squad since we were 12. I'm probably the best one for this mission."Mika smiles. Atleast now I could finally have a little break from training.

Jiriya gets up from his spot. "Well, where do you think he's at now?"

"Um…ramen shop mabey the for-WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH HIM!! BUT HE'S-"

Tsuande cuts in, "Naruto's sensei and it would be best if he went. If you have any problems call me." The Hokage walks off with out another word. Mika slowly turns away

From the toad sage and mutters softly, " I. Hate.You."

" Well, lets make a truths. Just intil we find Naruto."

"Fine. But I still hate you."

"Wha? Kurakay, your finally back!" Naruto exclaims. Naruto takes another step forward and reaches out,less then 5 feet away from the rouged ninja. Without hesitation, Kurakay quickly jumps back another 3 feet."Don't you dare come any closer!" she says, throwing a kunai and just barley cutting his face.

Naruto lefts his hand up slowly to the wound. "Kurakay?…Is that really you?"

" Yes. It is."

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO YOU!?"

Kurakay looks down, tears pushing their way to the surface. But before one could be noticed she quickly does hands signs for a jutsu.

'_That's a the sign for -_' Naruto thoughts get cut off by a intense amount of heat and flames. "Instead of standing there in a daze I would probably get to safer ground."

Naruto snaps out of it and jumps into a tree. '_Why is she attacking me? Is that _

_Really her?'_

"KURAKAY!Why are you attacking me? Whats wrong with you?"

"I am only doing my mission."

"Mission? Whats your mission?" A faint wind blows, making the bones in both ninjas bodies stiff. '_Why is she not answering me? This isn't like her.'_

Kurakay sighs lightly. "Isn't obivious , Naruto?"

"Huh? What are you saying, your mission is to destroy me or something!?"

Atfirst, it seemed there were tears overflowing in her eyes, and the weakest smile came apon Kurakay's face making Naruto back up as much as he could in the tree.

"It's something like that."

"I say we should check the ramen shop, since that is wher-JIRAIYA?" Mika stops in the middle of the road looking back and forth. She sighs and walks slowly to the nearest bar.

And what do you know, theres Jiraiya tring to pick up a woman. Mika pushes her way thur the crowd getting closer every second. Just before Jiraiya could do anything else Mika grabs him by the ear.

"We're on a mission, arent we?"

"Yeah, but I was just getting to know her!" Mika lifts a eyebrow, "Really?Then whats her name?" "Well, that's a perfect question and there s a perfect answ-OW!"

"Let's go,who knows how long it will take to find Naruto."

Just has Mika finishes saying this, a huge _KABOOM! _comes from the left of the bar.

"Found him."

'_Did Kurakay just say what I think she said? She wants me…gone?'_

Naruto thoughts are scattered by a blast of smoke bomb. Kurakay finds Naruto in the mess of purple smoke and throws about 10 kunai, everyone of them miss but two. Naruto falls back and hit's a tree trunk. _' I can't keep on dodging like this…but I don't want to hurt her…'_

The smoke clears up, showing Naruto that she had not just thrown 2 but 10.

"Why are you doing this Kurakay? "Naruto shouts, looking everywhere for her. Kurakay appears behind him, focusing most of her chakra to her hands. "As I said earlier, I'm just doing my mission." Naruto turns around to see the rouge ninja come in for a attack.

Kurakay's icy cold hand reaches up and gently touches Naruto's cheek. She lets her chakra explor his memories,searching for the right ones. She could feel every thought, every single memory cross her mind as well as his. Just doing this part of the jutsu was tring.

'_Whats happening? I can feel some invisible force tackle threw my head. It's like its _

_Looking for something." _Naruto's eyes grow heavier and heavier intil finally they shut.

After a couple minutes of unconsciousness(sp?) Naruto re opens his eyes.

He stares at Kurakay for a moment, tring to place where she belongs in his memory. Nothing. "Do I know you?" ask Naruto.

'_I did it… I erased every single memory having to do with me… with us.'_

As Mika and Jiryia try to catch up to Naruto they notice something. The whole day it had looked like a beautiful day, but now the sky was turning gray, black clouds blocking the sun. " That's odd, it was just sunny a minute ago." Jiryia says. Mika rolls her eyes and keeps moving.

" I really did it. " Kurakay says aloud, not noticing the puzzled look on Naruto's face. He scratches his head and repeats the question. "Do I know you? You kinda look familiar but then again…you're a complete stranger. "

" I have been a S-rank crimanal for the past fourteen years. We were in the middle of a live or die match. My mission…take you back to the head quarters and destory the village." Naruto blinks a couple of times. '_That's a lot of information to tell if were enemys but okay…I'll take it.' _

"Fine. I guess we were at the part when I was about to win?" Naruto says with way to much cockiness in his voice. Naruto does the hand signs for Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kurakay smiles slightly and jumps to the ground. _'Finally, I'm gonna get my fight. I can show him how strong I've become since we were little.'_

While Kurakay lands gracefully on the ground, Naruto throws a smoke bomb, hiding him and all his clones.

'_Which way,which way…'_ Mika steadily studies both beaten up roads in her mind. "I say that way." Jiryia points to the left path. "Why should we go down there. For all we know it could lead to a dead end. I say we go down the right path." Mika says crossing her arms in disaporoval. They both turn there backs to one another. As they list all the things they hate about each other in there minds they see smoke rising about 100 yards away.

"That must be them." mutters Jiryia. They both start running toward the rising smoke.

"It shouldn't take us too long to get there… right? Nothing too bad should have happen by now." The two ninja slowly try to ease there mind off the subject as they run towards the suspicious smoke.

" You're good, but that doesn't mean your as good as me." Naruto shouts, trying to catch his breath. Kurakay looks in his deep blue eyes and smiles. "…You're actually better than I thought…"

They both come in for punches. But before Kurakay's punch could hit, Naruto grasp her arm and throws her back a couple of feet. Kurakay rolls a few times before hitting a tree.

' _Maybe if I lie her for a moment…I can catch my breath. He sure is different then when we were little..' _Grasping for breath Kurakay slowly gets back up. She whips a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth and charges for another attack. But before she could get any closer the sound of footsteps came closer with every second. Her and Naruto turn there attention to a small brush. Just as Kurakay was about to throw a Kunai Mika and Jiryia appear. "Mika, Jiryia? What are you doing here?" Naruto shouts, with that cute confused expression on his face. " Naruto? We finally found you! We've been searchi-Kurakay…is that really her?" Mika turns her head and finally realizes that they were both covered in scratches and dirt. Her voice got real whispery. " So you' r the one they sent… I should have known it was going to be you." Kurakay kinda shrugs, filling her shoulders with pain. Naruto looks back and forth at them. "Mika, you know her?"

Mika looks at him like he's crazy. "What do you mean I know her? We both know her, Me, you, Sasuke, and Kurakay were all on the same team."

He scratches his head in confusion. "But she's a criminal… how can I know her?"

Mika eyes widen in surprise. "You….erased his memory!?"

Kurakay slowly brings her head up to watch the sky, Ignoring Mika's question. A couple of drops fall turning into a small shower of rain. "You know…you could answer me. Just tell me what your doing here?" Mika slightly tilts her head. Kurakay closes her eyes and slowly opens them. "Its…raining…"

'_And you just figured this out?'_ Mika thinks as she watches the two stand there. Jiryia comes forward a little. "Naruto, are you sure you don't know her?" Jiryia s question snap Naruto back into reality. "Of course, She's the girl I've been fighting for the past hour and a half. That reminds me…" Naruto focuses all of his chakra to his left hand. A glowing blue ball appears in his hand. Mika starts to run toward them but is stopped by Jiryia. "This is there fight. Let them finish it."

Mika gives him a ugly look. "Kurakay! Watch out!" Mika shouts, hoping it won't be to late. Kurakay brings her head down and looks shocked at the incoming Rasengen. Before she could dodge it hits her. Coughing up blood, Kurakay slowly builds up for one more move. _'If I go now… then I'll give you your memories back. It's the least I can do." _Kurakay brushes her hand across Naruto's cheek. She collapses with a small tear in her eye. Naruto looks around confused. "What are all you doing here? And why's Kurakay on the ground like that?" Naruto looked at Mika and Jiryia's faces and got a pretty good idea of what happen. He looks down at his scratched up hand and realizes exactly what happen. "How could I? I never wanted to hurt her." Naruto says, clenching his hands into fist. Jiryia steps forward a little. "It wasn't your fault. By the looks of it she erased your memory for a short time. Don't blame it on yourself, she brought on her." Jiryia goes up to Kurakay and picks her limb body up. Mika looks up in surprise. "What are you going to do with her?" she shouts. Jiryia starts walking then stops. "She's your old team mate right?….she wont last long in this state." He starts to walk again. Mika, figuring that Naruto probably wanted to be alone, catches up with Jiryia.

Sitting on the cold hard chairs of the emergency room, Mika plays with a little piece of hair in frustration. _'How long is this going to take? Its already been two hours…'_Just when Mika almost loses it she feels a head on her shoulder. Mika looks up in happiness.

"SASORI! You're here. What took you so long?" Mika frowns a little at her husbands lateness. " I had to finish up a mission before I came." Sasori stares at a empty space on the wall. There was a slight crack from half way up that look sort of like a dolphin.

" Have they said anything?" Mika shakes her head. "No, I still can't get over the fact that she really tried to fight Naruto. I mean, she was so small and weak when we were kids…and I must say she was on the dense side if you know what I mean." Sasori gives Mika a small smile. " She was like that for awhile when she first join the organization….but then she changed. But who cares? This subject's making you depressed and I don't like to see you sad like that…" Sasori leans in for a kiss. Not a long or harsh one, but a sweet gentle peck. Mika gives Sasori a small smile. "Does that make it any better?"

" A little." A light bulb goes on in Sasori's head. "Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?" Mika bites her bottom lip in decision. "I don't know…"

"I'll take you to your favorite salad restraint. " Mika smiles in agreement. They walk out hand in hand. As they pass Tsunade in the hallway, she stops them. "And where are you two going?" Before Mika could say anything Sasori steps in. "I'm taking her out. Do I need your permission or something?" Mika slaps her forehand. '_Sasori you idiot! That's no way to talk to the Hokage…especially when I have to train with her every freakin day.'_

Tsunade looks back and forth at both of them, then smiles. "Just don't keep her out to late. Mika, come by my office in the morning and will start your training." As the Hokage walks off, Mika breaths a sigh of relief. They walk the half mile to the restraint in peace.

"Hey Sasori, do you ever miss the sand village?" Mika asks quietly. Sasori looks down at her oddly. "What brought this up?" Mika shrugs her shoulders casually. " I'm just curious, that's all."

" No. Not really. I was miserable there. That was one reason why I joined the Akatsuki. And the reason I left." Now it was Mika's turn to have the odd facial expression. " The Akatsuki was just beginning when I joined. It was tough and there not really the most sentimental people." Mika lays her head on Sasori shoulder and smiles. " I'm just glad your with me right here. Right now." Sasori blushes slightly but put his arm around his wife. "Me too."

ONE WEEK

TWO WEEKS

THREE WEEKS

author's note: I'm goning to try to make this in to first person .and if you don't know what that means, I'll be using 'I' a lot. Meaning you'll see through kurakays eyes.

When I first woke up I didn't realize where I was. I could hear voices in the distants. For a moment the voices stopped, making it completely silent. A door opened out of nowhere and light poured in. I pushed myself up to my elbows to see who had came in but dropped back down when I felt a distinct pain in my side. Before I could ask a name I was pulled up and thrown into a wall. I screamed, naturally. The pain in my side was doubled now. I slowly pulled myself up with the help of a nearby shelf. Finally, the voice speaks.

"I told you what would happen if you failed this mission."

I suddenly realized that I was back at the Head Quarters, and I was getting my punishment. "I…I didn't…I'm sorry Itachi…sorry…"

I could feel his glare on me already deciding what to do. I prayed that it would be something that I could live through. Strong arms suddenly grab me by the shoulder, none that which where my cousins. I was dragged out of the room and down a familiar hallway. I didn't struggle, I had no energy to waste on something that useless. I was still thinking of what I was going to do when I was pushed into a small dark room. I was let go but suddenly realized I was still bound by hand. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I looked around at my new surroundings.

It was about six by six room with nothing much in it to call it a room. Everything smelt damp, like the smell of fallen rain. There was no light except for the small amount that came from the window. The window. I stumble over to the window and examin it. About 4 feet wide and 3 feet long I knew I could fit through it. But first I had to get this stupid ropes of my hands. Taking a deep breath and focusing all my charka into my hands I break the bonds. I flex my wrist in there new found freedom, but then I noticed the bloodly marks on them in the fading light of day. I was foolish to do that move but it was my only choice to get out of here. Brushing off the pain I firmly grip the bars on the window. In a matter of seconds the bars turn into melted steel. But before I could even climb out, the room starts to spin throwing me back onto the floor in a deep sleep.

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. It was pitch black except for the soft light of the moon. I pull myself up and walk back to the window. I push myself into the window sell and crawl out. I get to my feet and start heading into the dark forest surrounding the head quarters.

The breeze was slight. The air was silent. The best weather for mediatation. After the whole Naruto and Kurakay feascio I needed a break. I'm just glad Tsunade gave me a little vacation, I think thankfully. I take another deep breath let my mind wonder. So many thoughts…I could hear one child crying for their fallen ice cream cone. Another voice told me that a couple were having a hard time. Ugh, speaking of couples with problems I need to solve my own. Ever since that night I asked Sasori about the Sand Village he's been avoiding me. If I knew it would up nerve him I would have kept my mouth shut. As I thought about my problem I sensed a disturbances in the thought stream. It wasn't something I usally sensed like jealousy of one to another or hatred between team members, it felt more like failure, like someone losing a bit of themselves. It felt like death. A shiver ran down my spin as I search through all the confusion for the soul. What I saw through me right out of my kekki genki, leaving me breathless. I knew I'd have to tell Hokage. I jump out of my meditation postion and run toward the Hokage's office.

It didn't take me long to reach her office. I raced paced Shizune taking her time with Lady Hokage's afternoon tea. I pull the door open, panting, I strid to her desk.

"Lady Tsunade, I have some bad news…really bad news.." She puts her chin on her hands and leans forward. "I have some bad news of my own also."

Walking out of the infirmary ,the fog in my head got even worse. I thought everything was actually going to get better but when I walked up to the nurse's desk for updates their faces told me everything. I didn't take a breath as I raced to her room just to find scattered sheets and oxygen not being used. I backed out of the room and closed the door. Dragging myself down the hallway I tried to ignore all the gossip but I couldn't. All of it was really things like 'She's been gone since last night' or ' she was still unconscious though'.

I made my pace faster until I was out in the sun light. Making my way around the corner I was suddenly stopped by two of Granny Tsunade's right hand guards.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lady Hokage would like to speak to you." Naruto looks at both of them and sighs. "What does Granny Tsunade want now?" The other one lets out his own sighs. "Would you just go. Its important." I shrug and go on, trying to get away as far as possible from them, but not before I heard the one thing that would get me moving faster than the speed of light.

It was still late night so the moon was high above . My legs ached and for some reason it was hard to breathe. I let out a dry cough and look around, I knew where I was. I was in the old training grounds, a mile from the head quarters. I close my eyes and think about the first time Itachi took me here to train…

" Again. Your not putting enough energy in it." I let out a gulp of breath and do as I'm told. The luminous sun had been betting on my shoulders for hours,with me being out here before dawn. As I'm about to finish the last move in the jutsu I slip and fall.

I get on my knees and try to push myself up but slump back down into the ankle long grass. "You lasted longer than I thought you would." I look up at my sensi and smile but stop myself. I had been trying to get out of the habit of smiling at all the good things but it's a hard one to break. I try once more to get up but fail. My legs felt numb and I start to lose consuiosness. But just before I lose myself I cough up a mouth full of blood and collaspe. Next thing I remember I'm being layed into my bed and left alone to heal. My mouth tasted of meds and I was positive I could feel something cold on my forehead. Has Sleepiness took over me again I couldn't help but smile**.**

"YOU'RE MAKING HIM WHAT!?" I stemmed over what my sensi had just said. It was too much too handle. I knew she had been thinking of something for the past few weeks but this?

"I know it sounds extreme but to tell the truth I'm not getting any younger. Also this would give me more time to train you." Tsunade turns to her desk and fingers through a assorment of papers, then finding the right one she hands it to me. "All he has to do is sign this document. Which I'm sure he will since-" Tsunade was cut off by the door slamming open revealing a excited Naruto that no ones seen in a while. " Is it true, Granny? Are you really making me Hokage!?" I sigh,someone must of split the news. I glance at Tsunade waiting for her to lose her temper but instead I see her taking deep ,slow breaths.

'Most be trying to stay clam so she can drink after all this is over.' I think sourly.

She finishes the breathing excersies and smiles. " Of course. All you have to do is sign this and we can prepare for the ceremony." His smile got bigger and he did something very expected. He runs up and hugs Tsunade,not caring if she can breathe or not. She pulls him off, not really in the mood for a hug.

"I knew yu wouldn't refuse so I already made your official out fit. " Tsunade walks up to a chest in the corner of the room and open it, revealing something so obvious. I glance at Naruto and see his face light up like a five year olds on Christmas day. I feel my face twist into a frown. "You just had to, didn't you?" I ask saractisly. "I…I love it!!" Naruto says, taking it out of Tsunades hands and holding it up to him.

"Glad you like it. I should go make the annoucement then." I wait till Tsunade's out of the room and then I turn to Naruto. "You're seriously going to do this?" Naruto looks at me in disbleif like I had stabbed him in the heart or something. "Well, yeah. Its been my life long dream." I sigh and walk out leaving him be.

I shake myself out of the flashback and keep heading on. It seems those times were over.


	2. And the rain fell like Tears

The wind chilled me through my robe, shaking me out of the flashback. The moon was falling fast and I wasn't out of the danger zone yet. Starting to walk again I realize that there was really nowhere else for me to go. Ever since I had left the leaf village I had the Itachi and everyone else in it but now…

I look up to the sky that was now a light blue. It would be morning soon and who knows what they'll think when they see I'm gone. Finally being able to take in my surroundings I hear a river close by and head towards that. It took me some time to reach the edge of the river, some mysterious pain in my side growing with each step. I drop to my knees and splash refreshing water on my feverish face. It was strange for my temperature to be this high for I had always ran very chilly. I look toward the east again and see the sun peaking over the horizon.

The thought of not having anywhere to go came back to mind and my skin crawls. I knew I could take care of myself or that's what I keep telling myself. Snapping out of my thoughts I take a experimental sip of the water. Tasted fine, so I took another handful. The water was lukewarm but it felt good on my dry throat. Letting the liquid in my stomach I tried to listen for any signs of Anbus scouting or anything else that would mean danger for me. Nothing in peculiar except… metal crashing. Or that's what it sounded like. I pull myself up and start towards the sound. It took me a while to get to my destination - the pain in my side still had not let up - so when I reached I stopped short a couple feet and rest. I didn't hear any metal chrasing which made me wonder if I had made a mistake. But before I could make this conclusion I heard voices. Voices _I _knew. This made my curiosity to grow stronger so I crawled the last few feet and peeked through a bush that was wide and tall enough to obscure me from sight.

What I saw made my blood run cold.

When I had woken up this morning I had felt numb. A numbness that made me stay in bed another thirty minutes intil I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Naruto, if you don't get your butt up right now I'm knocking this door down!"

It was Sakura, ever since the news had leaked out I didn't have a moment to myself. She seemed that It was her duty to get me everywhere on time. But I could over look that since after today, I would be Hokage.

"NARUTO!!!" I heard her scream even louder. I jumped out of bed and did the usual morning routine only with a faster pace. As I was slipping my shirt on unlock the door and open it to show that I was ready to go. Sakura's face lightens up quickly has she sees I'm ready, but then she frowns. "What about your headband?" I chuckle. "Oops. You go on ahead while I get it." She shrugs, half annoyed yet half glad to see the Old Naruto. I watch her fade down the hall and then go back inside after she turns the corner.

Going over towards my desk where I kept my headband my eyes roam to our old team picture. Kakashi was in the back with me,Mika,Sasuke and Kurakay in the front. Mika and Sasuke on the outside since the were the tallest and then me and Kurakay on the inside. I try to smile at it but fail. Today I would become Hokage…but I don't feel as happy like I thought I would. It seemed impossible that I'd have to go through this without two of my best friends. I sigh. At least Mika will be there.

Standing in front row of the crowd I felt a little nervous. Not for me, I had no part in this really but for Naruto. With him I could just count on a mess up. And that's just what he needs…another mess up.

Everyone in the village had begun to crowd around the platform and it was getting quite noisy. I look up to the sky and see gray clouds gathering. I wonder why they picked today for all this if it would be raining. My eyes flutter down the sky and glance upon the stage. The 5th Hokage had her hands raised trying to calm everyone down. The crowd slowly went silent and Tsunade nods her head in relief. "Good Afternoon. Now I'm sure everyone knows why were here today…"

The speech dragged on for about another ten minutes. Then it was time for Naruto to recite some pledge. As Naruto was ending his pledge the ground started to shake. More of a rumble actually. I grabbed onto the edge of the platform to hold my balance. I could sense that something was wrong…kinda felt like Yesterday. And then there was a _BOOM _so loud I had to cover my ears. It sounded like it had come from the forest surrounding. Before anything else could happen Naruto was off and I was following right behind him.


	3. I wait for that moment

I could feel my heart stop for the first couple of seconds I sat there. I could also hear it breaking. They stood at opposite ends of the clearing, looks of hatred on his face. My Onii-chans* face. Sasuke and Itachi…my onii-chans. The wind blew and I stifle a cry. I knew they heard me but at that point I didn't care. I knew this would happen someday but I had hoped to never witness it. A pair of foot steps were getting closer. I hold my breath but as I do I'm picked up by the back of my collar.

" It seems we have a spy." I hear the one holding me say. It was Itachi - sensei. My mind claws for anything to say. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU LOCK ME UP YOU BIG STUPID JERK!!!" I blurt out, unaware of my own ignorance.

I feel Itachi's glare pour into me and see a surprised Sasuke. " Foolish little one," Itachi begins. "That was for your own good." My anger boils. "My own good!! How dare you… and to think I looked up to you." I finish softly realizing for the first time what a fool I had been. The grip loosens on me and I fall to the ground with a light _thud_. That really didn't help my sore ribs. I turn my head toward Sasuke. I couldn't read his face but I knew that this was not pleasing him. Through all the harsh words and glares he still cared for me. I know he did.

___The air was crisp, the feeling of fall already in the air. I stood there dumbfounded holding a small piece of paper. Sasuke notices my absence from his side and turns around. "What are you doing standing there? You look like a idiot." As he approaches me I bite my lip. He's going to make fun of me I know it. He notices the paper in my hand. "Is that your report card." I nod my head. "Yeah, but… I'm failing everything but lunch."

Sasuke smirks. "You're really that stupid? Your dumber than Naruto." I hold back a snob. I can't let him see me cry he'll think I'm weak. I bury my face in the paper. I feel him stiffen. A long moment passes as the wind blows chills down my spine. "If you want…I could help you." I glance up to see if he was lying or not. He held a poker face but in his eyes I saw true honesty. I embrace him. "THANK YOU…oh thank you onii-chan." I knew he was embarrassed but I didn't care. "Ok come on. Get off of me. People are starting to stare." I laugh. At this very point in time I had the perfect life.____

That explosion was no ordinary explosion. It seemed some how familiar. Like I had experienced it somewhere before. Jumping for tree to tree I could feel Mika's presence behind me. She probably wanted to kill me for ruin the ceremony for running off. Then again, she may have the same odd feeling I have about it. I slow down, knowing that I was right where the explosion took place. It didn't take long for Mika to skid to a stop a couple trees away. I could see her mouth form into a small 'o'. I guess what I was seeing was true. Everywhere there were black flames. Two figures stood on opposite sides of the destroyed clearing and to the side was a human body fallen to its side, covered with blood, dirt, and long sky blue hair.

*Onii-chan:if you dont know japanese,then this is usally said when giving talking to a Older uses because although Itachi and Sasuke are her cousins,she thinks of them as her older brothers :)


	4. I once had a family

It didn't take me long to catch up with Naruto. Although when I did catch up I couldn't believe what I saw. The small clearing was destroyed , black flames trailed along everywhere and there were trees splint into two. The first person I saw was Sasuke, the bastard. I then noticed Itachi standing on the opposite end from which Sasuke stood. Lastly I noticed Kurakay lying to the side of everything. I look to where Naruto stood and saw an anxious mask covering his face.

"Hey Naruto, if you want to finish this then go ahead, nobody's stopping you." I say. He looks back at me and smiles. I wait for him to distract the two brothers while I head in.

Naruto finally gets to the fight. I wait a couple minutes before I jump down into the fight. The two brothers had stopped fighting and had turned there attention toward Naruto. I stood a couple feet behind him waiting for the first strike.

I couldn't move, probably numb from being thrown around so much. But I could still see. They had started fighting again for awhile but something seemed to have stopped them. I couldn't see what or who had but it was enough for a deep eerie silence to emerge.

"What are you doing here dobe?" ask Sasuke. My heart beats faster. It was Naruto. He had been in my thoughts ever since I had awaken a couple days ago and he was just barely out of my reach of vision.

I tried to get up but still had no feeling in my body. I then heard another voice.

"You should look in the mirror sometime Sasuke." It was a bitter tone that I knew very well. Mika. They had both came. My vision began to blur as my two old teammates come into view. My eyelids get heavy but I try to fight it off. Unfortainly my mind wins and I'm out cold. The last thing I heard was a clash and Mika calling out.

As soon as I saw Kurakay laying there my blood began to boil. One of them had to had done it. "So Nine-tails, you come to me after all?" Itachi's slow cold voice calls out. I turn toward him, fuming with anger. "Did you do this to Kurakay?" I shout, " 'Cause I swear if you did, I'll Kill You!" The Rouge Ninja looks at me and then back to Kurakay's unmoving body.

"She wasn't in much better condition when she stumbled upon us." Itachi says. I clinch my hands into tight fists making the knuckles turn white with pressure. I lounge myself towards him.

"You Idiot!! Your going to get killed!!" I hear Mika yell, probably already making out a plan in her head. Itachi vanishes before my punch could reach him. I knew I would have to do something better, something stronger. I glanced at Sasuke who looked fumed that I had barged in on his 'revenge'. I shook him out of my thoughts and started up my jutsu. I hadn't used it too much except in training but I knew it would work. I summoned three shadow clones and focus my chakra into my left hand. After it the swirling ball of charka ripened to about as big as a softball, I charge toward Itachi with all my speed and strength.

"WIND-STYLE!!! RASEN-SHURIKEN!!!"

I watched as Naruto speed toward Itachi. I could tell that Naruto had focused some of his chakra into his feet and legs so he could reach Itachi in time. But was that possible? I mean, Naruto was fast but Itachi was…well Itachi. The intensity in the air doubled as Naruto got closer and closer. When he had finally go close enough I surely thought he would miss. But as Itachi was dodging Naruto's jutsu, just barely hit. I breathed out a heavy sigh.

Naruto was panting, and Itachi had dodged intil he was on the other side of the clearing, just ten feet away from Sasuke. I could almost feel the hatred radiating off Sasuke. I look to where Naruto. He stood hunched, breathing heavily. Just as I was about to go and help him, a ominous red charka spreads across his body.

"Oh,no…" I mummer, thinking back to the last time this happen. Last time he had gone up to four tails… who knows how many this time? As I watched the charka spread behind him forming tails, I tense up. _One…Two…Three..Four..Six!!!_ Six tails had imerged.


	5. My dear,the truth is finally known

I stumble back a couple of steps and see Sasuke doing the same. It Didn't look like Naruto at all. The six tails swooshed fiercely around and there was a skeltion of some kind of animal attached to the spine of the devilish figure. Itachi seemed pleased to see Naruto transformed. I cursed under my breath and do the handsigns for an earth jutsu.

Trees plunge from the ground and twist and turn themselves around Itachi, who had been paying most attention to Naruto, just jumps out in time.

_He's getting slower…and he doesn't even have sharigan actived still. Could it be what Kakashi was telling me was true? Itachi's losing his eyesight…_

As I marvel at this I begin to think up of a plan. My mind speeds up, planning move after move. But as I planned some else had already put one into action. Sasuke, who was still mad about the interruption of his fight, takes his chance and speeds toward Itachi. Itachi had his back turned and was about to start a sealing jutsu when Sasuke's cold blade strikes through him electrified with chidori. Blood spilled from his mouth but he didn't scream or flinch. Sasuke had this look of pleasentness on his face that made a chill run down my spine.

"Before I die, Sasuke…The elders sent me on that mission to massacure the clan. If you have anyone to revenge it is them." Itachi says cooly, his heart beating one last time. At that he falls to the ground, Sasuke in hysetric mood. He was shaking as if the anger was too much to hold in. I turn away from him and look to where Naruto had gone. He was still in his six-tailed state and was now tearing up the remaining part of the clearing.

_His target was Itachi when he transformed so know he's going to tear everything up intil he gets what he wants._

I look back at Kurakay to check and see if she was unharm in all of this. My muscles tighten as I see her not unconscious but wide awake watching in horror what had just happen.

My hand slowly goes up to my mouth. My sensi, just killed by my own Onii-chan!?! Why now of all times? And Naruto…where did he go? I turn my head toward the hard bashing nosies I heard and gasp. It appeared to be a minature nine-tailed fox only with six tails. I pick myself up from where I sat and run towards Itachi's lifeless body. Tears streaked my face.

" Itachi, I…I..how could you be gone?" I snob, the words stumbling helplessly. I remember back to the last time we had trained, remembering clearly that he had said something about wasting away. I lay my head on his chest, still crying.

"Kurakay, Watch Out!!" I hear Mika yell. I bring my head up just in time to see the six-tailed figure charge toward me.

_Crap… he probably thinks I'm Itachi or something with having the same robe on…_

I quickly pull of my robe to reveal a pure white Lolita style dress. I toss the robe to the side and stand up. I look closely at the figure coming towards me and wondering where he came from. As I look something in side me clicks. I put the head on the chocker that was given to me so long ago.

"Naruto?…So it is you…" I whisper. The figure slowly stops coming. I look up at it and see hesitation in its eyes. I take a couple steps forward. It growls making me stop in my tracks. It was just a few feet away from me. I could feel the evil charka coming from

It but I continue. The thing roars again , I stop again waiting for it to settle down. I had to remember it was Naruto in there, my dear Naruto. I walk the rest of the way, the pressure almost impossible. As soon as I was close enough I reach my hands out and wrap them around the closest leg. The charka burned my skin but I kept at it. Maybe if I did it would bring Naruto back. I could feel it struggling from my grasp. Soon my eyes where getting heavier again and I mutter some words I still can't remember today. But right when I said whatever it was, the red charka began to reside. I felt so happy. Before I could see Naruto again I faint from the burns. I feel something warm drop beside me and then everything goes black.

I race to there limb bodies. Somehow without sealing or fighting , Kurakay had got the Nine-tails to go away. I sit beside Naruto who had ironicly fallen right by Kurakay. I begin to heal both of them. My eyes drift to Sasuke who was standing there.

" Why don't you stop acting like a idiot and come help me get these two to the hospital?" I shout at him. He looks at me carelessly and heads off.

"I have nothing to do with them anymore." My anger fumes from the words.

"You have plenty to do with us!!! She's your cousin and Naruto's your best friend. And don't say he's not because I know deep down you still care." I breathe in and start healing again. I then pick Kurakay up on my back and start to carry her, mummbling something under my breath about a second trip. But I notice Sasuke picking Naruto up and heading in the direction of the hospital. I smile and head that way too.


	6. Chit chatting with a friend

Recap: The fight has just finished and Itachi is dead. Kurakay helped Naruto surpass the nine tails after realizing that it was sealed in him and they are now in the hospital

My eyes were heavy, heavier than they ever felt. I couldn't find the strength to open them. I could smell a strong scent of medicine, which gave me a aching headache.

_How long had I been out? Where was I?_

I couldn't stop thinking about the last memory that I could recall. Everything was blurry, and Itachi was there…ITACHI!! He couldn't have captured me, could he?

I force my eyes open and glance around uncomfortably. The walls were a sicken green and the ceiling was lined with rectangle forms dotted with dents. The smell of medication came from a plastic mask covering my nose and mouth. I sigh with relief, I was at the hospital, not the Akatsuki hide out.

I sit up and see that no other bed was in the room. I rip the mask off my face with numb fingers and began to get out of bed. Everything stung. I wince but still stand up. I had to learn what happen to Mika and Kurakay. I stumble intil I feel the wall, which I use to guide me to a door. I peek out and See Mika talking to one of the Nurses.

If only I could sneak by…

"NARUTO!! What are you doing out of bed !?!" Mika says, rushing towards me. I smirk, trying to hide the pain.

"I'm fine, Honest, Mika." I say, my voice deceiving me. She rolls her eyes and leads me back to my bed.

"You're not suppose to be moving for another day, Naruto." As she leads me back I notice a sword at her waist.

"What are you doing with a sword? Last time I remember you don't do swords." I say shakily, sitting on the edge of the bed. She lowers her eyes.

"The bastard wanted me to give it to Kurakay when she waked up." Mika mutters. I knew right away who she was talking about.

"I really didn't want to do any favors for him but after he helped me carry you and Kurakay back I…I hate being so nice to him." She finishes off bitterly. I smile, happy to know that Sasuke would help after everything and that Kurakay was also still here.

"So how long have I been out?" She looks away and out the window. The sky was still cloudy like it was the last time I remembered but no rain came down. I could see her fidget a little.

"Three days." Mika says softly. I put my hand up to my head. _THREE DAYS!?! HOW COULD I BE OUT THAT LONG!!!_

I look at Mika and see her smiling. I give her a questioning look.

"You're actually lucky. With the wounds and exhaustion you had you should had been out for a whole week." I sigh. Of course, my wounds healed quickly because of the Nine-tailed foxes chakra working it's self into any wounds I had, healing them in days. The silence in the room was chilling. I knew Mika knew about the Kyuubi being inside me, but she didn't take much concern into it as others. She had known me to long for any kind of worries like that. I bite my lip, wanting to break the silence fast.

"Take me to Kurakay's room." I say suddenly, half of me not really saying it. She looks at me, startled. Mika's face then went into a line of pure concentration. I could tell that she was thinking of whether or not keeping me in here or fulfilling my request. I really didn't know where it came from, something in side me just wanted to know that she really was still here. That it wouldn't be like last time and I'd open the door and she'd be there sleeping peacefully.

I hear Mika heave a heavy sigh. I shift my eyes to where she stood and see a wave of stress cross over her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask uneasily, hoping there was no bad news about Kurakay's condition. Mika stood there silent, and at first I thought that she hadn't heard me. She shifts her weight to the other foot and looks directly at me.

" Lady Tsunade told me not to let you get near her yet." Her voice came out far away, like in a dream. All my thoughts stopped. I couldn't believe that Grandma Tsunade would say something like that. What's the harm of me going and seeing her? I try to look for a good explaniation but couldn't.

"Anyway, she's still asleep." Mika says, trying to get the subject off of Tsunade. I could hear the uneasiness in her voice. I frown, at this point I really didn't care what Grandma Tsunade said. After all, I was the Hokage now. I sat up straight at the edge of the bed.

"As your Hokage, I order you to take me." I say sterin, my voice level. Mika stares at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. I raise my eyebrow at her. I didn't sound that stupid, did I?

She stops laughing and holds her side. I could see that my command had actually almost driven her to tears of joy.

" As you wish, Lord Hokage!" Mika manages to say then bursts out again in laughter. I wait a couple more moments for her laughing fit to stop. It finally subsides and she stands up straight again. She walks to my side and helps me up. I open my mouth to prtest but quickly realize that I was still weak even though I was healed. I let her lead me willingly out of my room and down the hall. We were at the end of the hall in seconds which made me confused since there were no rooms around. Mika then presses the button on the elevator that stood a couple feet away from us and my confusion soon went away. She was on a different floor, that's all.

We stepped into the elevator and Mika pressed the button that glowed three, which made me wonder what floor we were on right now. I had never really look that closely out my window to check. We waited in silence as the elevator went which ever way intil we heard the satisfying _ding! _The doors open to reveal a nearly deserted hallway. Mika helps me out of the elevator and I curse under my breath for not being able to do it myself. All I could hear was the buzzing of fluorescent lights and the clicking of a nurse's heel's far off in the distant.

Mika pointed to the left so I turned my body left and started that way with her help. The hallway seemed unusually longer than the others. I wondered if that was just my imagination or if my stress level was just way too high. We finally stopped in front of a room.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go and rest a little more before doing this?" Mika asks quietly. I look at her and see concern mixed with confusion in her eyes. It seemed like she hadn't gotten much sleep in a couple days and was on the last of her energy as well.

"Of course I'm sure." I say, grinning my million dollar smile. She smiles back warily and grasps the doorknob. I take in a deep breath as she opens the door to reveal Kurakay.


	7. Thank You

Sorry about Itachi's death in the other chapter. Right after I had posted it I had got the manga and read the whole thing how it explains the past and stuff so I am deeply sorry. But this part your going to start off with naruto's part and then finish with Kurakays. Enjoy!

_______________________________

It was colder than in any usual hospital room. Then sudden change in temperature gave me Goosebumps which disappeared as soon as they came. My gaze goes from the walls, to the curtains, to Kurakay. To my relive she was in better condition than I imagine. She was asleep, and her arms had been lifted out from under the quilt that covered her to reveal bandages up to her mid forearm.

"She was heavily burnt under… some circumstances. She'll be alright though. We've had to keep her sedated up till now for the pain but she should come to anytime." Mikas voice was informing but gentle in a way. I pulled myself away from Mika, finally feeling my strength coming back. I sat in the nearest chair, between the window and where Kurakay lie.

" You know Mika, I try to think of how things got like this but I just can't figure it out." My voice was just barely over a whisper. Like a child talking to a imaginary friend.

Mika steps behind and puts her hand on the back of the chair.

" Don't be so cryptic, Naruto. Things will get better. You'll See." I could hear the smile through Mika's voice. I turn my head to see the actual smile. There was something about her expression that I just didn't get. It was far off, like she was watching her very own personal tv. I crack half a smile. I had to believe her. Mika was right most of the time. _Most_.

At first I was lifeless. Nothing but pure white surrounded me.

_Is this death? If it is..death is boring._

I started panicking after the thought went through my mind. No, I can't be dead yet!

I still had things to do, things to fix. My mind screamed for my body to move. At first it stayed the same, totally useless. Then I started to get the feeling back in my fingers. The feeling crawled up toward every corner in my body. I hesitated, afraid to move now.

Maybe I had just imagined the feeling, a mind to eager to control something again. I breathe in, remembering everything I needed to do.

My eyes flew open, revealing a ceiling of blankness. I could smell medication in the air and something else. Death. This was a hostpital. I was in a hospital.

"Hey Mika, shes awake." My heart thumps and a machine nearby quickly starts to beat. It was Naruto. I turn my head towards the voice and see my two childhood friends staring down at me.

"So traitor, decided to wake up?" Mika stepped to the side of the bed. My mouth opens but its completely dry. I swallow, trying to muster up any moister in my mouth.

"Why..am I..here?" My words came out slow and slient, like part of my voice wasn't even there. It reminded me of the time I had the flu when I was ten.

"You're here because you were hurt and needed treatment. Oh and…this is for you." Mika detaches a sheath from her side and hands it to me. As its placed in my hands they start to tremble. I knew who sword this was. Tears start to flow down my face.

"This is the sword that killed Itachi-sensei…" I mumer. But it was also Onii-chans sword.

"He said that you would be needing it more than him now." Mika sighs, remorsing over her converstation with Sasuke. The room fell silent with a heavy feel of akwardness.

I knew what I had to say, I just didn't know quite how to put it.

"…Thank you." I whisper it, but I knew they heard.

"What…what was that?" Naruto says, it was his first words since I had woken up.

"Thank you. For everything, for waiting til I woke up to give me this, for not leaving me in the clearing, for not ever leaving me." I pause and glance at them, Mika had a small smile on her face and Naruto…words could never describe.


	8. Snowy Sunny Shiny Memories

"Well, Kurakay I really don't know what to say." Mika says, her voice heavy with saracasim but with something more. I lower my eyes, I knew something like that was coming. I glance toward Naruto and see his lips turn up in a slight smile. I guess for what I have put them through they deserved that much. I grasp the sheath harder. The room was filled with a silence that made my skin crawl every now and again. I look out the window and notice that it was snowing. It was the kind of snowfall that you would see kids in, running around, throwing snowballs at each other. It made me think of the old days, only not a day in winter but a lovely day in spring…

____ The shade from the huge oak was refreshing. Even though it was only middle of May, the tempature had reached the high eightes. We all had our own places here by the tree. Mika liked to sit on one of the lower branches, just about six feet or so away from the qround. Most of the time she even had a book. Sasuke liked to lean against the other side of the tree trunk, away from Naruto and I. Sometimes he would sit but he would never come over to where we did. Me and Naruto had our own spot. We sat right under Mika's branch not wanting to climb or not wanting to exclude ourselves from the group.

Today was perfect. And I wasn't saying that for nothing. There was no fighting among our squad, no squabbling about what we were going to do or how Kakashi sensei was so late. No, it was perfect. But alas, I had gotten bored, so I decided to pick some of the flowers around the tree. They were beautiful, pure white dasies with a scent so fresh that it took my breath away for a moment.

"Why would you pick the flowers, Kurakay? They'll die quicker that way." Mika says from the top of her book, which was a thick one entitled _Twilight_. It was a strange title to me and even stranger book. I had tried reading the first chapter once and there was just too many big words.

"But there so pretty. I just want to hold them, and cuddle them." I say, smiling and taking a wift of there scent. My breath was taken away again, and for a minute I felt floaty. I heard Mika sigh and go back to her book. I sit back down by Naruto and notice that he had fallen asleep. I smile, having a idea that would take away my boredom. I take one of the dasies from my bouqet and place it in his spiked blonde hair. I giggle a little but hold off on most of it, not wanting to wake him up. I put a couple more in and before you know his hand looked like a field of dasies. I could feel stares on me and look up to see both my Onii-chan and Mika looking at me.

"What? I got bored." I wail quietly.

"You two are both _Losers_." Sasuke says, just loud enough to wake Naruto. I look away as his eyes open heavily.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" He ask sleeply, slowly waking up. I laugh inside my head. I guess he wouldn't notice for awhile, and that was okay. I get up and face everyone.

"This is don't we play Hide-and-go-Seek?" I ask, feeling energized. I hear a small groan from Sasuke and a rustle in the trees from Mika, who then jumps down, leaving her book up on her branch.

"Fine, I guess I'll be it than."Mika says, Putting her face in her hands and turning towards the trunk of the tree. Naruto jumps up, realizing the game is set and runs off in a direction to hide.

"Ha-ha Mika, you'll never find me! Believe It!" We all hear him shout as he disappears.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, 1..2...3..4." I start jogging off and see a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. I smile. So, Sasuke decieded to play after all? I run into the nearest set of trees and look for a hiding place. None. I go through and find myself at a field of some crop I couldn't name. Wheat, maybe? I ran down into it and then lower myself on all fours, crawling deeper into the field. Nobody would find me in this mess. I finally find a place where I feel the utmost hiddent and drop to my stomach. I smile, This was a good hiding place, I couldn't believe a girl like me found one like this. I try to think of where Naruto and Sasuke hide. They probable picked good hiding places. Maybe even better hiding places than mine,but that really didn't worry me. I turn onto my back and look up at the sky. It was a calm blue with fluffly white clouds speard against it. One of the clouds looked like a bunny with a misshapen tail, another looked like a bowl of curry with a alligator dancing on top. I laughed at that one. The clouds soon drifted away and I felt myself getting sleepy. I try to keep my eyes open but the weight of them was too heavy.

"No…I…" I mummer something under my breath as I drift off into a sleep. I dreamed of colors and shapes, but for only a moment than everything went blank.

"Kurakay!" My eyes open to the sound of my name. I sit up but can't see anything but the strange crop that I had hide in.

"Kurakay, You can stop hiding now! The games over!" This was another voice. I think it was Mika. I open my mouth to speak to the voice but nothing comes out, my mouth was too dry. I try to stand up but my legs wouldn't move, not even a inch. I began to panic.

"Kurakay!" The voice seemed like it was fading. Tears come to the surface of my eyes and I began to push myself up. At first my legs wouldn't budge, but after a minute I begun to lift up. Soon I was up on my feet, shakey but there. I see a figure in the distants and can tell right away that it was Mika.

"Hey, I found her!" Mika waves in a direction away from where I stood and I saw two figures appear. Sasuke and Naruto. I smile and take a couple steps but stumble in the process. They run towards me and I was swarmed with questions by Naruto.

"Why didn't you answer us? You know how long we've been looking for you? And do you even know how late it is?" I look to the west and see the sun setting. Did I really fall asleep for that long? I muster up enough moisture to my mouth to speak.

"I feel asleep. And then I couldn't move or talk…" I say my voice trailing off at the end.

"Oh, your probably just exhausted, that's all." Mika says, hints of a future medical ninja seeping into her tone.

"It's getting late, Kurakay." Sasuke mummers in his cool voice. I smile. Yeah, getting home and having a nice hot meal then crawling into bed sounded good. I walk to where Sasuke stood and wave bye to my friends.

"See you at training tomorrow!" I heard one of them yell, but me and Sasuke were too far to tell which one._______

I push the sheet that was covering me down and start to crawl out of the hospital bed.

"Kurakay! What are you doing!?!" Mika yelled at me, and grabbed at my arm but I moved it, painfully, but right in time. I stumbled to the door with the sheath in my hand and a pain in my heart. I could hear Mika's voice behind me, but not like she was following me. Like maybe she was arguing with somebody. I make my way to the elevator ignoring the noise. I press the down button and wait for the elevator to come. It takes less than a minute before I'm on the elevator and pressing the _'ground floor'_ button. It dings! And I walk out and into the waiting room. I could feel the stares on my back as I crossed the way to the front entrance. It was still snowing as the doors swept open for me and I walked out. The snow was cold on my skin but I ignore it. I feel a presence behind me and hope its just a pass bier. I stop and wait, but nobody passes me.

"Kurakay…Really?"

I take in a deep breath and turn around.


	9. Theres nothing left

"Kurakay…Really?"

I take in a deep breath and turn around. It was Naruto.

"Yes, Really. Being in there at that moment…I don't belong here." The wind blew hard and I shiver a little, the snow's chill cutting deep into me.

"What do you mean you don't belong here!?! This is your village, your home!" Naruto yells. I shrink back a little, not wanting to be tempted to say anything wrong…but he had to know what they did.

"This village isn't home, not to anyone. It's a prison. " I whisper, but I knew he heard me. His hands were clinched in fist at his side.

"A prison? How could you say that?…" I bite my lip, than let it go. You know, who cares if I say something wrong? He deserves to know the truth.

"Yeah, well a home wouldn't order your older cousin to murder your whole clan and than cover it up saying he did on his own free will! No, a home wouldn't do that!!!" I was screaming at that point, but no one else was around to hear but Naruto and I. I turn my head away a little, facing the ground. I know that would probably hurt him, he was so in love with this piece of crap village…

"That's not true…" I look up to see him angry, his face filled with angst.

"Your wrong. Whoever told you that lie was wrong. The village is nothing like that!" I shrink down again, stepping back a couple steps. I should have known that he wouldn't have believe me. I've lied too much to be trusted here.

"Well, if that's how you feel…" I mummer, trying to hide my tears. I turn around, facing my back towards Naruto, toward my old life. I take off in a run, than stop as soon as I was far away. I hold my chest, it rising up and down, my heart beating fast. I than put my hands together and concentrate all my charka until I transported to where I was truly wanted.

~~*~~

"Kurakay. Where have you been? It's a shame, your cousin Itachi." I ignore Kisame's rude remark. If I'm lucky Itachi's spirit will come back and haunt him. I walk to my room and open the door. It had been untouched…for the most part. One article of clothing lay limp on the floor by the closed closet door. I go towards it and pick it up. It was my black dress that I wore to funerals, the lace gently messed with and fingerprints on the hem of the skirt. I throw it on the ground again and throw my closet door open. I rummage through the small boxes at the bottom of the floor. No, no one would have taken it? If so… My mind quickly thinks of a number of suspects, but only one could have really done it. I race out of my room and into the gathering room. The only ones there were Hidan and Kisame.

"Where's Tobi?" I ask. They both look at me odd.

"He's in the extra bed room, but I'm not sure-" I run off before Hidan could finish. Racing up the hallways toward the extra room we saved for any new members. I try turning the door knob, but it was locked. I frown, what on earth could he be doing in there? I take a step back and let in a big breath. I jump up in the air and kick the door. It cracked but nothing serious. I curse under my breath, stupid weak legs of mine. I than start banging on the door. Yes, this will get there attention. I bang on the door on last time, hearing the crack worsen with a sickening sound. I than hear a lock being turned, and I step back, ready to destroy Tobi for stealing…

The door opened, slower than it should it seemed like. I wait til it's half way open than tackle Tobi.

"Kurakay, what are you-" I cut him off, my anger boiling.

"Give them back! Give back the pictures!!!" I yell, keeping back tears. Those pictures were all I had. Tobi pulls me off, getting up in the process. As he began to leave the room, he turns to talk to someone who I hadn't noticed.

"Think about, please." As he walks out, I turn around to see who he was referring to. I gasp, unable to breathe. I pick myself up and run towards the body leaning against the wall.

"Onii-ch..an.." I whisper, unable to hold it in any longer. I fall beside him and throw my arms around him, and weep, weep like the child I still was.

_________________________________

You kinda got to see the way the Akatsuki live in my eyes. I think they all have there own rooms in there main hide out and than whatever at the others. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm know kinda trying to follow the manga since I've read pretty much to volume 47


	10. OniiChan

"Kurakay…this is where you've been hiding…" More tears pour down as I hear him speak.

"Sasuke..I..I.." I feel his arm on mine. I didn't mind. After what I saw…him and Itachi…I needed him to show me that he wouldn't ever go after me like that.

"You don't have to speak…not right now." I stifle my sobbing and nod. We sat there silent, unmoving for what seemed like forever. I break the silence.

"I know why Itachi, did it. All of it." It pained me to say his name. Through everything, all the times I thought he hated me, he did it to protect me. Training me every hour of daylight, scolding me when I messed up. All that time he was doing it out of love.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sasuke ask. I shake my head no than stop myself.

"Not truly. I had just finished a mission and came back to report to Pein. I heard Tobi talking to himself, about everything, and that's how…" I look down. The day seems so long ago, even if it was just a month before.

"Kurakay, join Team Taka." I bring my face up, shocked. He must want to change his team's name to Hawk instead of snake. That wasn't what I was shocked about though. He was asking me to join.

"Onii-chan… I would love to, Because than I'd always be with you. But.. So many have died…Sasori, Itachi, Hidan. And Deidara, he was my closetest thing I had to a friend here. If I left the Akatsuki then I'd feel like Id be abandoning them too." I wipe away the tears that were silently falling from my face. It was hard to think of them all dead. I look up at Sasuke and see that he was thinking.

"Than Team Taka will join Akatsuki, but I will keep my eyes open for any tricks." My tears stop. He would make him and his team join the Akatsuki so we wouldn't get separated again.

"Onii-chan, I love you." I say hugging him. At that point, I truly did think of him as my brother, not a cousin.

~~*~~

" I hope your happy, you just ran her off. " I say, brushing a fallen bang out of my face.

"We can do without her." I hear Naruto whisper. I roll my eyes. Ever since he had ran after Kurakay out of the hospital I had been keeping track on his mind using my kekki genki.

"I know what happen Naruto, I don't read minds for nothing."

"It's over. We can just forget about it." He says, walking out of the Hospital yard.

"By it, you mean 'her'? Your just going to forget about her like you did Sasuke?" I ask.

He doesn't turn. Doesn't even show a sign of emotion. Neither did his thoughts.

"Oh God, Whats happening?" I whisper looking up at the sky, to the Heavens.

~~*~~


End file.
